Always and Forever My Sweetheart (On Hold)
by Passions2Write
Summary: ** This story is on hold until I complete Immortal Children and because I am completely covered in Law work ** Ever wondered why Kol hated Niklaus for so long, the real reason was that he hurt someone he cared about and that person was Poppy Thomas. Poppy and Kol was childhood sweetheart and she shortly become his wife.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story enjoy and review :) I do not own any of TVD characters but I do own Poppy and her family :) **

**Chapter One – If you were mine **

Today the heat was rising on my face as the fire spat out of the wood, we was making a chicken for tea for papa and my two brothers Thomas and Lewis, my sister Daisy. As the chicken was finally cooked we sat around for tea and had our daily discussion which is mostly about finding us suitable suitors, as I played with the bone that was left from my chicken, I heard my mother calling my name.

"Poppy how is Niklaus" as I looked to my mother, I frowned and looked down truthfully I haven't seen much of him since Tatia has been around and he has been rather rude to me since discovering that another man in the village has took a interest to me

"He is fine I believe" I said looking down once again

"What is wrong my child" asked my father he was always angry or annoyed at something but with me he was sensitive, my mother referred to me as his favorite

"He has been ignoring me" I said I could hear my brothers and sister snickering

"Why is that" asked Daisy

"He said that Tatia does not like me bothering with him and Elijah" I said

"Horrible women she is" said my mother as she shook her head

"I honestly can't believe their father would allow his sons, his heirs no less to bother with a common whore like her" said my father he did not approve of her as she had an affair with an married man and had been with child

"I think she is beautiful" said Thomas

"Beauty is only skin deep remember that" said my mother as she pointed to him I smile at Daisy

"How is Kol" asked my mother to me

"He is fine" I said looking up at her, truth to be told my mother would prefer if I like Kol, he was attracted and kind something which Niklaus is not

After our dinner is finished, we was all attending the fire dance, I ended up walking off with Daisy we watched some of the acts where men walked on coal it was quite interesting, I laugh as a man accidentally fell down as he drunk as we looked around I notice Niklaus and Tatia, he looked at me but looked away I simply shrugged and carried on talking to Daisy.

"Let's have some fun Poppy, let try some ale" said Daisy I laughed and followed her, we was surprised to see Kol handing it out

"Well isn't it the most two beautiful girls in the village" said Kol who smirked

"Always so charming" I said as he handed me some ale as I tasted it I pulled a funny face which made Kol laughed

"Niklaus is here" said Finn who came beside Kol

"How interesting" I said as I gave my drink to Daisy who down her drink

"I love a woman who can take her drink" said Kol who winked at Daisy which made her giggle but his eyes soon landed on mine

"You were saying" I said laughing as Daisy smiled

As the night continues we dance to drums, I danced with one of the men from the wolf camp. He was quite handsome with long brown hair and deep sparking green eyes, he swung me around like a small child I laughed as the dance ended as I looked around once more I saw Niklaus coming up to me, I rolled my eyes as he asked to cut in. He grabbed my hand and led me off to the woods, I hated these woods and he knew it.

"Slow down where you taking me" I said to him as I grabbed him, he turned and looked at me

"I'm sorry" he said before I knew what was happening I saw Tatia had hit me on the floor, I screamed out of pain as she kicked me in the stomach. I shortly black out after that, I heard someone calling my name as I looked up at the sky I was surprised to see day fall. I slept all night as I slowly moved I cried out in pain as I looked down I saw my clothes was bloody.

"Poppy" I heard my brother calling me

"Thomas" I screamed he quickly come running with Kol as they saw me they gasped

"What happened" asked Kol as he gently picked me up which caused me to scream out

"Nik led me here, Tatia she had beat me" I whispered into his neck, I felt him slowly stroking my brown hair as I looked up at his brown eyes, he seemed angry

"Are you mad at me" I whispered once again

"Why would I be mad at you" he asked as he took me through the village I saw people shock expression, did I look really bad?

"You seemed angry at me, why are people looking" I asked him as Thomas followed him behind

"I am angry at my brother I will never forgive him for this and they looking because they are jealous of your beauty" he said as I laughed, he looked up at me and kissed my forehead while still carrying me as we walked back we saw Nik. Kol stopped and looked at him with pure disgust, "Bet you're happy now brother" said Kol

"What is going on here" asked Mikael as he slowly looked at me, his eyes seem shocked almost confuse

"Ask your bastard son considering he led her to the woods for Tatia to beat and hurt her" said Kol as Mikael looked at me, he slowly walked up to me and touch my face and whispered in my ear "Is that true" I nodded, he stormed off grabbing Nik with all his force.

As Kol took me home, my mother opened the door and put her hand to her face "Oh my poor dear come in here now"

My father come in seconds later as he walked up to me, he looked angry and upset "Thank you Kol, where was she?" asked my father

"By the chicken pens" said my brother

"What happened" asked my father as I told them the story about how I ended up there, he was furious and stormed off. As I looked towards my mother I started to cry and she comfort me with Kol looking on

"I need to find your father, Kol do you mind staying" asked my mother

"Of course not" said Kol as he lifted my head up and gently put my head on his lap, as he gently stroke my hair I looked up at him, he smiled down at me.

"How bad is it" I asked him

"You got two black eyes and your face is bruised but I think you look even more beautiful if it's possible" Kol said as I looked up I smile as his soft brown eyes landed on my own blue eyes, he touch my hand with his fingers

"Your fingers are tiny" he whispered

"No need to be rude" I said smirking as he looked at my hand playing with my fingers

"Kol darling are you in here" as we looked to the door we saw Ester, she looked at me and gasped as she run towards me

"I heard what happened I am sorry, he said he was trying to impress her" said Ester as she touch my cheek I withdraw back with the pain

"He is dead to me" said Kol as he kissed my forehead

"Come home soon my son" said Ester as she left my hut.

"Kol you can leave, I will be fine" I said as I slowly closed my eyes, I felt myself being picked up as I opened my eyes but I quickly closed my eyes again, I saw Kol carrying me to my bed as he gently put me down on my bed, I felt him kissing my lips I continue to close my eyes, I felt him walking away but then I heard footsteps.

"If you were mine, I would never let anything happen to you, goodnight Poppy" he whispered as he kissed me on the cheek as he moved some hair from my eyes. As I opened my eyes I touch my lips where he just kissed me and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Can I say a big thanks to those who added my story to their favourites :) I have quickly proof read my work but I have to go to work in less than an hour so if their any mistakes, I will correct them once I come home :) It's first day and this chapter have calm me down loads. I will also update Falling in Love With Her and Chapter Three later on it is Poppy and Kol first date. Btw if there any mistakes with the history, let me know and I will correct it. Anyway enjoy and review. I do not own any of TVD characters but I do own Poppy and her lovely family. **

**Chapter Two –You are dead to me**

"Poppy, Poppy" as I awoke from my peaceful sleep I looked around in confusion and I saw a shadow as I opened my tired eyes, I was shocked to see Niklaus

"Nik" before I could finish the sentence he put his hand over my mouth and position his hand with a shh sound as I narrowed my eyes at him, he signalled for me to follow him but he made sure I went first as I walked into the main room I was surprised to see my mother

"Poppy what are you doing up" as I looked around I saw Niklaus rolling his eyes, I looked at her and simply made my way to her

"I am in such pain mother, my back and stomach hurt" I said to her, at least I wasn't lying so I didn't have to feel guilty

"Oh Tatia is a nasty woman, I am so ashamed of Niklaus leading you into that trap and the way he simply left you. I can't believe a young boy who I seen grow up would turn into such a monster, all you was too him was a friend and he took advantage of your kindness" as I looked at my mother I smiled, I really did love her, she always seemed to know what to say guess it is a mother gift to understand their children.

"Niklaus is dead to me mother, we are no longer friends" I said hoping he would hear me and leave the way he came in

"I am glad Kol had found you though" said my mother as I looked at her in confusion she carried on speaking "For a while, me and your father and Kol parents have been discussing a possible reunion between the both of you. The way he looked after you the other day convince us he is capable of looking after you and any children you may bear" as I looked at her in shock, I smile for some unknown reason, one small problem though.

"Daisy likes him" I said

"Daisy is already engaged to Ken Lipson, she is pleased with the arrangement as are we" mother said I run up and hugged her, she giggled but quickly contain herself

"I thought you was in pain young lady" she said

"I am but I have always like Kol, I just thought Kol would have preferred someone more beautiful like Tatia or Daisy, I never really stood out next to them" I said as she picked some witch herb and put some of it on my face, my mother said it takes away the swelling.

"Kol has been in love with you since you was a little girl, you was to blind to see it. You always thought someone is more beautiful than you but the truth is my child, you truly are a sight for sore eyes, apart for the bruises that will fade in time"

"Kol said I looked more beautiful" I said blushing

"That is because he has good taste my dear, you are everything a man desire. You are beautiful, kind and sweet, you can even cook and most woman of your age cannot even do that" I smile and said goodnight as I walked back into my room, I was surprised to see Niklaus still there lying on my bed.

"Get out" I hissed he looked at me surprised but nodded his head

"What do you want" I asked losing my temper, it took a lot for me to lose my temper but once I did, you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

"I want to say sorry and congratulations on my brother's engagement to you, he is very happy when my parents informed him so happy in fact it made me feel sick. Why does he get the happy ending, the girl of his dreams while I get left the scraps" asked Niklaus I glared at him and grabbed him pushing him outside in the living room quickly searching for my parents no sigh so I pushed him outside

"You don't deserve the happy ending, Kol has been there when you have been ignoring me and I honestly feel something for him. Something which you can't seem to understand, we was once best friends Niklaus but there is no romantic feelings towards us, with Kol it was different he makes me smile and when he speaks to me my heart flutters. It was pure and sweet with Kol, I can't say I love him yet because we haven't got to that stage yet but I know once we get there I will never stop" I said truthful as I looked behind me I saw Kol, how much did he hear? He looked at me and smiled.

"What are you doing here Niklaus" asked Kol

"I woke up with him in my bed chambers" I said as I looked at Kol, he quickly grip Niklaus by the neck and chucked him to the floor

"She is mine, when will you realise that? She is to become my wife, you was always a jealous spineless little brat and today when I was told I would be marrying her, you was furious I get it now, you always want what you can't have" said Kol before getting off him before Niklaus run back home as Kol turned towards me I felt nervous for some reason

"What happened when he was in your bed chamber" he asked it seem like he had to keep his temper in control

"He wanted to apologise but I told him I would never accept it" I said as Kol walked towards me as he pressed his thump gently across my face

"Once you get better we will be married did you know that" he asked I nodded

"Where were you? Did you meet someone better than me" I asked he smirked

"I was out in the wood gathering some wood, I wanted to make you a present" he said I smirked

"Please tell me what it is, please Kol" I said as I jumped in the air but quickly shot back down due to the pain

"Careful we don't want you to cause yourself more injury, you're such an excitable puppy and if you must know it is your wedding day present so no" said Kol I pouted which caused him to quietly laugh so we did not wake our parents

"Please tell me" I begged

"Fine it is our wedding bands happy now" he said smirking I nodded and quickly embrace him in a hug

"First we must go out for a couple times to make sure we are suitable for each other" I suddenly felt worried what if he realised he wanted to be with someone else. He seemed to understand my worrying by gently picking my face up and whispered into my lips

"But I know we are more than suitable" said Kol

"Can I ask you something quickly before they notice I have gone" I asked him

"You may"

"Don't be angry but I need to know this, would you remain faithful to me" he looked at me and anger did cross his face "I mean I would understand if you didn't want to" I muttered nervously

"Would you.. remain faithful" I looked at him and smile

"Of course you would be my husband, a wife purpose is to love her husband even if he does not return the same feeling" I muttered the last bit

"I would remain faithful because I never stop caring for you and I always knew I wanted to be with you but I would not be as pure as you" he said so I guess that means he has been with other women as I looked down I felt upset, it is silly really he is an man after all

"It's fine, I better be going back to bed goodnight Kol" I said before I turned around he caught my hand

"If I knew you would have been my wife, I would have waited" as I looked at him I kissed his lips quickly before running into my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Our First Date**

I was woken up again this time by my mother telling me that today I would be going out with Kol and my father and Kol father would follow behind us, it was the proper way of doing such activities and today my mother was making me wear a deep royal blue dress that flew out, my mother put my hair half up and half down, I was so excited I was almost jumping on the spot.

As I made my way out of the house I stopped as my father bumped into me "Poppy don't stand in the middle of the door" said my father I looked at him

"I can't go out like this, my face isn't healed properly" I said as I started to panic, he turned me around and put his hands on my face

"Your face will heal in time and Mikael and Kol both know about your condition due to Tatia beating, you still beautiful Poppy even with the bruises" I looked at him

"Everything okay in here" called a stern voice as I looked down I saw Kol and Mikael as I slowly moved beside them, I flinched in pain which was notice by the two.

"Poppy was worried that she isn't beautiful enough for Kol" said my father as I looked behind me he put his hand up in the air to say that he was almost innocent, Mikael and Kol both laughed I felt more embarrassed than ever

"Oh Poppy if only you realise Kol was doing the same thing earlier" said Mikael who laughed while Kol pulled a face which made me laugh

"We are going to the waterfall if you can manage the walk" asked Kol I looked to my father he seemed so proud of me for some reason

"I will be fine" I whispered quiet

"Don't worry I am sure Kol will carry you if it gets too much" said Mikael who winked at Kol "Be getting ready for your wedding night" I really felt my face go bright red as I looked to Kol I notice his face looked as red as mine

"Stop winding them up both, they are nervous enough" said my mother and Ester who come beside my father and Mikael

"Oh but it is so much fun Debbie" said my father

"Sam we agreed" said my mother whatever they agreed too he rolled his eyes to it.

"Let's go" said Kol as he gently took my hand as I blushed which caused our parents to laugh for some reason as we continue to walk ahead, they followed us talking about some nonsense I bet.

"Can I ask what happened when you got home with Niklaus" I was curious to know what happened

"He went straight to bed" said Kol

"Okay" was the only response I could say but rolled my eyes as Kol seemed to be angry again

"Are you okay" I asked him and he turned to look at me his eyes seemed to see straight through my soul, I felt myself having butterfly's.

"I am fine I just wish it could have been me creeping into your bedroom I won't lie I felt slightly jealous knowing he saw you in a nightdress" I laugh he smirked for some unknown reason but he quickly turned his attention back to the road in front.

"Maybe you can see me without my nightdress on when we are married" I said shyly he looked at me and I saw he had a big grin on his face

"I always did imagine you without it on, I once saw you through the window and I could never let that image leave my mind" said Kol who was still grinning

"It is a good job my father never saw you watching me" I said with a stern face but I started to laugh

"I am excited for our wedding night" said Kol as we got to the waterfall I was surprised to see a basket there with a towel as I looked to Kol he smirked as we opened it, we started to eat some of the food while giving some food to our fathers who sat by the furthest rock away.

"This is really sweet" I said "Wait was this were you was last night" I asked him he grinned at me

"It had to be special, special day for the girl I love" I suddenly froze did he say he loved me? As I looked at him he seemed shocked by his own words

"Do you really mean that" I asked nervous I felt my fingers shaking slightly

"I feel protected of you yes" he said

"Love will come later" I added quickly to both of our reliefs.

"Good" he said beaming

"I love your smile, it is so beautiful" the words left my mouth before I realised what I said, he seemed amused by my sudden outburst

"You are so cute when you get all shy" muttered Kol he must like my discomfit

"Can I have a strawberry please" I asked as he has been eating the strawberries and yet had to offer me any

"No these are mine" he said as we both started to laugh

"You meant to be trying to impress me" I said still laughing

"Oh well you are definitely not having any strawberry's now" said Kol as he pressed one of the strawberry's in his mouth

"Fine but you will not be having any of my blueberries or sandwiches" I said taking them away from him he smirked

"That is fine I prefer strawberry's anyway" I sigh I really wanted a strawberries but I knew he would make me beg for it

"I make you a deal" I said smirking

"Go on" he said amused

"I will be extra nice to you if you give me one strawberry's" I said as I gently smiled at him

"How nice" he asked as he turned to see our fathers talking

"One kiss" I said he looked shocked for a moment

"With tongues my sweet innocent Poppy" asked Kol in a mocking tone

"On the cheek" I said

"Fine I suppose" he said just give me one tiny little strawberry, I looked at it with disgust while he chucked the biggest strawberry down his mouth.

"Thank you for the baby strawberry, I try not to eat it all at once" I muttered as I swallow it down whole, he looked amused but continue to tease me.

"Kol it is time to go" I heard his father calling him; he looked upset maybe disappointed for a moment or two.

"Don't worry we have another one soon" I said he looked at me and had the biggest cheesiest grin on his face as he helped me picked up the basket along with the food.

"When" he asked

"Someone eager, well you better ask my father he might say no though, he can be quite mean" I smile at him as he rolled his big brown doe eyes at me, Kol run up to my father and talked to him for a couple minutes before coming back and grinning.

"How about every day this week but we will be on our own though, our parents trust us enough and considering we grew up together it shouldn't be a problem" said Kol I smiled and nodded excited.

"Tomorrow it is but I still have the black eye though" I said as I touch my bruise

"Good job I got you this then, my mother made it" he said handing me a pot as I opened it, it smelled like apples and strawberry's

"What is it" I asked

"It is to get rid of the bruises but you must apply it twice a day and in two days it should be gone" he said as we walked back to the village

"Thank you Kol" I said in shock he is so thoughtful

"Till tomorrow my love" He said as he gave me a peck on the cheek and a cheeky wink before going off with his father

"I am so happy" I said to my father who seemed pleased.


	4. The Innoncent Years

Chapter Four - The Innocents Years

I woke up in the morning feeling the sun hit my face felt wonderful as I moved around the hut I quickly got my chores done but had some left to do as I knew I was meeting Kol soon what I didn't expect to see was that he was doing the exact same thing as I was by completing our chores. As I walked over there I saw him brushing the front path of the hut he stopped when he saw me "Hey you are up early" I said

"Couldn't sleep so I thought I have a head start on my chores, nearly finished now what are you doing up so early missy" he said grinning at me

"Same really, are we still going out after" I asked nervous

"If you still want to" I looked at him and nodded with excitement

"Kol" as we looked behind him we saw Henrik, he just turned eleven the other day and he is still excited even now

"Yes Henrik" said Kol

"Are you busy after? Do you want to go fishing" he asked I bit my lip knowing that he would probably cancel our plan to please his brother; I didn't mind I would just feel disappointed.

"Can't today Henrik, remember we discuss this last night I am going out with Poppy" Kol said smiling at me

"Poppy can come too, please come Poppy" Henrik looked at me with them big brown eyes I looked towards Kol who rolled his eyes

"I would love too" I said Kol looked at me in complete surprise but he didn't seem pleased about it though

"Henrik you know father said we need to get to know each other a bit before our marriage begin, if I come home early we can go out okay mate" he said rubbing his hair, Henrik looked so disappointed

"No its fine, you two can go out we can go out tomorrow" I said I couldn't disappoint him like that it wasn't fair

"Look Nik is back" said Henrik who run up to Nik and hugged him as I watched him together I smile at Henrik but threw daggers at Nik, as I turned my attention back to Kol he seemed annoyed that he was back.

"Look like Nik be taking him fishing now so I guess you can spend the day with boring old me" said Kol I smile at him

"You are far from boring but I must hurry along I need to do my chores, I am meeting this handsome man later he is to become my husband and I need to finish my chores so I could go out with him" I said as I grinned when I called him my husband it put a nice feeling in my stomach it must have had the same reaction to Kol.

"Well you better hurry up by noon I want you all dress"

"Where are we going" I asked him excited

"To the forest" I arched my eye brow at him, what would be in the forest apart for the wolfs

"Why the forest"

"We going horse riding if you must know though we will be sharing a horse, I can't trust you not to fall off" he said smirking at me

"I would not fall off I have got great balance" I alleged

"Is that why you fell in the waterfall last year or the year before when you fell down the rocks"

"If memory serve me correctly you pushed me into the waterfall as well as the rocks, you begged me not to tell anyone liar" I said crossing my hands and walking off, he was following me, I could hear him chatting away to himself

After completing my chores which were mainly feeding the animals, bringing fresh water to mother and cleaning outside the front as well as cleaning inside. I was finished I then quickly got changed into a navy dress that looked beautiful, as I walked out I saw my father watching me wasn't he meant to be working?

"I hope I can trust you today Poppy" said my father I looked at him in shock and surprise

"What do you mean father" I asked

"Husband, we both know Kol will not take advantage, run along Poppy Kol is outside waiting for you" my mother said as I looked to my father he looked uneasy

"You can come if you don't trust us" I replied.

"I trust you Poppy but I know what boys are like, you are so innocent I wouldn't want someone to take that away from you even if it is your future husband, go and run along I see you after" said my father who kissed my head before leaving the hut I looked towards my mother who sighed.

"He hates that you are growing up, you will always be his little girl" said my mother.

As we got to the forest I was relieved I survived the horse ride as Kol once said I am a magnet for danger, as he got the horse I tried to get down but Kol wasn't going to let me claiming my father would kill him if I have a broken leg.

We walked through the forest with the horse trailing behind us I looked at the beautiful white horse, he was well groomed unlike most of the horses in the village "Kol what is her name" I asked

"She doesn't have one" muttered Kol

"Snowy I like Snowy" I said as I looked to Kol who smirked at amusement at me

"Call her Snowy in private though I don't think my father would like it" said Kol.

"Ok" I said as I kept looking around anyone would swear this was my first time in a forest, I wasn't looking where I was going as I trip on a rock of all things, as I was beginning to fall Kol caught me such ease "Careful" he whispered into my lips as I looked up at him, he just stared into my eyes he slowly lifted me up with his hand on my back.

We stared at each other for what it seem to be like forever, he cough and moved on "Are you sure you want to marry someone who falls all the time" I said joking

"Well someone has to protect you I guess" Kol said smiling at me

"I guess that be you then" I said

"You would be guessing correct, I would be furious to find another man protecting you as you are now mine my sweetheart" replied Kol.

"How far do we have to go, my feet hurt" I moaned.

"Not far, jump back on the horse if you want" as I considered his offer I sighed and continue to walk as we walked in silence; I felt my heart race up a bit when Kol held my hand while walking.

"Did you know my brothers and sister have carved our names into the wall where we stay at night to get away from the werewolf's" as I looked at Kol, he smile as he looked down at my hand in his.

"My name as well" I asked confused

"Well you are going to be Mrs. Mikaelson soon so yes you as well" I smiled for some reason it feels so unreal that I will be Mrs. Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson wife and one day mother to his children. I wonder if he wants children. What if he doesn't?

"We here" as I looked around the forest I saw tropical flowers covering a cave, as Kol tied the horse up we walked into the cave where once again was a basket of food, as I sat down next to him I stole the strawberries considering as last time he ate them all.

"Strawberry thief" muttered Kol "I want to try something" said Kol as I looked at him he pressed me down on the floor "Open your mouth" he muttered as I opened my mouth I saw him crushing the strawberry and the juices run down my mouth as I moaned, I felt something poking me on the side of my leg as some juice got on my chin Kol put his tongue on my face and licked the juice. I felt something inside of me awake, every muscle in my body came alive then Kol kissed my lips I once again felt excitement between my legs. I don't understand what is it but it is driving me crazy all I want right now is Kol but we must wait.

"Kol" I managed to say as he kissed my neck

"Yes" he said

"Can I ask you something" I asked him nervous but also excited

"Sure" he said as he stop kissing me and seemed annoyed again

"Do you ever want children" I asked he looked at me and then sigh, he was considering his answer

"I would like to have children with you one day once we are married though which is why we must stop the teasing because right now all I want to do is tear that dress off you and make you mine" I stood up and kissed him, he pulled me on top of him while kissing him, my hands went through his hair messing it up I felt him then moving me into the floor. He stopped "We must stop, our parents trust us let's not abuse their trust" I felt somewhat disappointed

"Sorry" I whispered he kissed my cheek and told me to stop being silly.


	5. Take me Kol

**Hey can I say a big thanks to all those who added my stories to their favourites mean a lot and ty to whose who review my story, I love reading them. Anyway all my exams are over now so hopefully I can update more than what I have been doing :) I am going on holiday in two weeks times but I am taking my laptop so I will be writing my stories (All of them yes) :) anyway enjoy and review. **

**Chapter Five - Take Me Kol**

-X- Kol –X-

As I got back to the hut late, I laid down in my bed thinking of Poppy and the way I wanted to make her mine earlier but had to hold back which killed me but I couldn't afford her having my child yet if it was with someone else maybe I would have risk it but not with Poppy she deserve so much more than a quick couple minutes of fun. She is to become my wife so I will treat her with the respect that she deserves, as I closed my eyes I heard a woman laughter coming from my bed as I turned around I was shocked to see Tatia.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed, get out" I hissed

"I have had all three brothers, I want the youngest brother" she said attacking my mouth I quickly pushed her off me

"Get out" I said before I knew what was happening my mother and father come running in the room, great this all I need more hassle.

"What is going on here" demanded my father

"I knew this thing with Poppy was too true" said my mother who looked like she wanted to cry

"No it is true, I didn't even know she was in here" I said to my father knowing he would believe me

"I saw the way he looked at her Ester, I know it is real and you get the hell out of here you play with the emotions of my three sons, you are not messing with my youngest son chances of happiness" said my father who grabbed Tatia by the hand and chucked her as I followed her I smirked, stupid whore. As he threw her outside the villagers looked at her all shocked and frankly embarrassed but one person eyes caught my attention even if it was dark I knew Poppy was there, I saw her running off "Damn it" I said before chasing after her.

"Poppy wait" I screamed she turned around and looked at me, her face full of tears I upset her, she thinks I would betray her in such a manner as this.

"You thought that you would get it from somewhere else" she chocked out as her tears overflowed her emotions

"No, I didn't know she was in there. It was dark and I threw her out the moment I found her, I respect you Poppy" I said she glared at me then walked up to me

"Take me right here, right now" she said trying to prove something but I wasn't going to let my own emotions for lust overtake any emotions I feel for her

"No" I said her small fingers run over my lips I felt myself react to that small flick of emotions, she went on her tip toes and pressed her lips against mine I moaned when I felt her bit my lip gently. I wanted her that all I thought, I grabbed her by the waist and pushed her into the floor "Stop" she whispered I looked at her annoyed and got off her.

"I can't win can I" I said losing my temper "You say take me and I want to then you want to stop, you know I have feelings for you and yet you seem to think I want some woman who been with half the villagers, you really don't know me" I said turning away from her, I slowly walked back to the village when I heard a crash as I turned around I saw Poppy on the floor.

I gently went over to her and I saw her clenching her leg up to her chest, great she bloody broke it "Can you walk" I asked more roughly than I expected to sound

"Yes" she said as she turned to stand back up she fell again, I laugh at her I knew I shouldn't have but it was quite funny seeing her fall down as I walked over to her, I picked her up with no effect "Thank you Kol" I heard her saying I could feel her heartbeat through her clothing.

"I was jealous" she said as she gripped my neck tightly

"Why" I asked

"I hated the idea of her touching you and you touching her, I want you to be one who touches me I want your hands all over me and I want my hands to be touching you" I smirked she has no idea what I want to do with her

"Once we get married I will be touching you nonstop" I said I could feel her smile into my neck

"Do you promise" she asked

"Yes and I promise to make you scream my name when you cum" I whispered in her ears causing her to shiver as we walked back to the village I found out my mother and father explained that nothing happened with Tatia and Poppy father agreed she was trouble with a capital T once more I said goodnight and went home with my mother.

"Kol" as I turned to my little brother I ruffled his hair "Hey little man" I said grinning at him as I sat on the bed we shared "Eww Tatia was here" said Henrick as he looked down at my bed I looked at him and smirked "Stay away from that one" I said to him who nodded really fast I was surprised that he didn't have a headache seconds later Nik stormed in with Elijah as we both looked towards him Nik spoke "I heard you had Tatia in your bed poor Poppy what must she think" as I glared at him I got off my bed and walked towards him "Just because you slept with every girl who flash their legs at you it don't mean I do the same thing" I said smirking "And anyway the only person who I want in my bed is my Poppy you know my wife to be, imagine Nik you will be alone always and forever" I said winking at him before leaving our bedroom I bumped into my father who seemed so much more relax with me then Nik or Elijah "No girls in your room I hope" he said grinning as he walked into his and mother room as I sat down I felt a person next to me as I looked up I saw my blonde hair sister who sat next to me "You better not hurt Poppy" Rebekah said as I stared at her she looked down and continue "She is in love with you Kol and I don't want you hurt her, just remember something once you hurt a woman she can never really forgive you because it sting too much to forgive and forget, don't make her hate you as mother hate father" Rebekah said before getting off and going into her room.

"Don't worry little sister I have no intention too hurt her" I said.


	6. The Wedding Night

**Hey Guys, I decided to avoid writing the actually wedding up as I am unsure about Viking wedding of that time period so it be unfair to write it up as it might not be accurate but if you want me too, I will as a added chapter so let me know. This is a M rated chapter so beware ;) **

**Chapter Six – The Wedding Night **

**Poppy **

Today me and Kol have got married, after we said our vows we was pronounce husband and wife as Kol kissed me, I never felt so happy but nervous as tonight is our wedding night. I am aware that Kol has been with other women I am slightly scared that I will not be able to keep up with his standard as I am a virgin as the party started, people was drinking and laughing while Kol never left my side. He did keep admiring my dress that my mother made for me. As his hands went down my dress I saw a smirk on his beautiful face as he began our first dance, Kol choose a slow dance as my dress was a bit too big "Are you happy" Kol asked me his voice broke as I smile I nodded into his neck "We should leave before the night is over my darling, we don't want to break Viking law by not consummating our marriage" whispered Kol in my ear as I shivered I nodded as he took me by the hand we said our goodbyes and left to go in Kol bedroom. As we walked in I was shocked to see roses on the floor and on the bed as I looked around I saw a dim light that made the room look so romantic I nearly cried.

As we got in Kol went behind my back and helped me out of my dress, as the dress fell I turned to see Kol taking his own clothes off "I have waited so long for this" he said as his voice was husky as I walked over to the bed, I sat on the end being semi-naked as he slowly climbed over me, as I moved up the bed as I got up the very top I felt him spreading my legs as he kissed me on the mouth he slowly moved down my body taking my breast as he slowly kissed it and bit it gently as I moaned I saw his smirk as he made his way past my stomach and towards the place where no man been before.

As I felt his tongue go along my core I groaned out in pleasure praying he wouldn't stop as I moaned, I felt my legs shaking as I slowly broke out in vibrations as I looked at Kol he smirked as he slowly kissed me as he wrapped my legs around his back he slowly slid into me gently as he entered fully I cried out in pain as I felt I was being torn into two but slowly the pain went away as I moaned I nodded knowing Kol wanted to go faster.

As he went faster and faster I reached my fullest as I moaned when Kol put his tongue in my mouth seconds later he had his fullest too as we stared at each other, his face seemed full of worry now for some reason "Are you okay, I'm sorry if I hurt you" he said as I gently touch his face "It was perfect don't worry, I am glad you are my husband and I am glad you are the one who I had my first time with. It was special" I said as he kissed my nose as we fell asleep next to each other.

I woke up feeling strange as I looked around the room I didn't recognize where I was when suddenly everything flew back at me, the weddings and the after party as I turned to Kol I got curious as I slowly rubbed my finger over his lips I heard a soft moan as I withdraw quickly I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep when I heard Kol muttering in a tired tone "I know you are awake" as I continue to pretend to be sleeping I felt him kissing my neck as I tried not to react which was hard, I opened my eyes when he put his finger on my most sensitive part "Oh look my beautiful wife is awake" he said fingering me as I moaned I slowly put my head back as I groaned out in pleasure, please don't stop was all I was thinking and thankfully he didn't, once more reaching my fullest as I stood up on the bed.

A very naked Kol laid back staring at me as I looked down I saw he was hard as I licked my lips I bent down and put him in my mouth only the tip though as soon as I did it, I heard a large crack on the floor as I put my head up I was shocked to see Kol react in that way. His emotions was on overdraw as I continue my assault with my lips and tongue I slowly pumped him with my hand and mouth, he groaned once more "If you don't stop I cum" said Kol as I took him out of my mouth I whispered "Good cum" I said as I went faster and faster shortly after he did cum as I swallow everything he releases I felt somewhat worried again "Was that okay" I muttered when I was thrown on the bed and Kol was on top of me spreading my legs "Did you ever do that before" he asked as I nodded a no he grinned "I am really your first for everything, good I do not like sharing".

As Kol went to get ready to get his chores done for the day I headed to the waterfall to gather some berries for Ester as I was know living with them as my father decided a husband and a wife need to be together. I walked towards the berries when I heard a noise as I looked around I followed the noise towards a small ginger kitten as I knee down I smiled at the little thing "Come here little one" I said as I rubbed my fingers together as the kitten approached he fell on his stomach as I laughed I picked up the kitten and started to pick the berries "Do you think they let me keep you as a wedding present, oh that is a good idea" I said as I picked the final berries off the tree, I walked towards the village when my mother stopped me.

"How is marriage life treating you my darling daughter, did he treat you okay" asked my mother as I rolled my eyes I smiled "I love being marriage and he is treating me like a princess" I said grinning like a child "Oh look what I found" I said holding up the cat "You found this" she asked amused "He was meowing" I said as I stroke the cat "As they do, I hope Kol is ready for your temper if he says no" said my mother as she walked off laughing.

As I got in the hut I was approached by Ester who smiled as she took the berries off my hands "What a cute kitten you have behind you back" as I stared at her in shock she winked telling me to go upstairs as I put the kitten on the bed I heard the door opened and Kol walked in "Mother told me you bought home a pet" said Kol who sat on the bed "I called him twinkle" I said grinning at him as he stroke the kitten as his eyes narrowed at me I sat on the bed "Please can we keep him, I promise I look after him. He can be our first pet and when we have children it be perfect" I said jumping on the bed "I suppose" he said as he picked the cat up "Oh I am sorry darling I seemed to have stole him from you" oh dear husband he just wanted to win you around but it is our little secret twinkle

**Reviews :) **


	7. One Year On (Marriage)

**Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated much, I been really busy anyway this is chapter nine, the story is now moving on.. within two to three chapters will be the originals changing, Ty to those who review my stories means a lot. anyway enjoy and review more if you want :) **

**Chapter Seven – One Year On (Marriage)**

**Kol P.O.V**

Having that damn cat would be the death of me, I just knew it and I was right but seeing Poppy face light up was worth it for a while. The only thing is that the cats hate me as I found earlier when it tried to kill me, the bloody thing trips me up on more than one occasion but the final time it made me land in the mud which caused my mother to have a rant about how hard it is to clean in this modern day.

Marriage life honestly suit me down the ground, every morning for the past year I have woken up next to my lovely wife and honestly it been the best experience so far, we have talked about children but mother said it takes time for a baby to happen, we just have to wait and see and hope comes our way, I know one thing for sure and that Poppy would make a beautiful mother.

Nik and Elijah is still arguing over Tatia though, the only differents is now that she has a child with another man which funny enough is not either of them and before you wondering I would not the damn father either. I am more than happy with Poppy as I walked around the village I saw my darling wife and annoying sister walking through when I was stopped by a bouncing Rebekah as I looked to Poppy her green eyes said she was excited as well "Rebekah may have a suitor husband" said Poppy as I rolled my eyes.

"Really another one, careful little sister or else you end up like dear Tatia over there with a brat" I said as Poppy nudged me playfully "Kol leave it alone, Louis really likes me" said Rebekah as I thought over the name, it came to my attention that the only Louis around this area is the one from the werewolf's, they was well known for their tempers and I suddenly got very worried.

"Are you sure you are safe around them" I asked as Rebekah now in return rolled her eyes "Yes father I am sure" she said before walking off. As I turned to Poppy, I took her hand and led her towards the hut, our own hut was nearly finished but mother thought it would be best to wait till it is fully finished as we walked in, I saw Nik and my father arguing about Tatia again.

My father hated Tatia with all his heart, he often refers to her as the whore of the village with a bastard child and how he wished, she and her brat would leave and then my mother would often joined in claiming it was unheard of a young woman having a child without a father unless the father himself is dead which in that case cannot be helped by either the mother and child.

Tatia on the other hand, is the biggest whore that has hit this village since god knows when, she has my brothers fighting over her like two stray dogs but yet she still lives with another man in the village. I think he may the father but as Tatia refuses to tell anyone who it is, people around the village are presuming it is him. I wonder how Tatia father is going to marry her off with a bastard as well, she may be good to look at but that all she has, she has the manors of a stray dog unless with Poppy she was pure in every single way especially as she does not realised how beautiful and kind she is.

"You do not understand father, I love her" said Nik as I rolled my eyes, the same sentence all the time, gets boring after a while of saying it.

"I am also aware Elijah loves her as well Niklaus, Why can't you find yourself a good wife like Poppy, you could have it all and Elijah I am also referring to you. I do not think I have ever been more disappointed in my life as I am right now" said father as he stormed off probably looking for mother, the look on Elijah and Nik face said it all.. they were disappointed with their selves.

"Oh look isn't it the perfect son" muttered Nik as he looked at me and walked away.

"Ignore him Kol, he is just upset" said Elijah as I rolled my eyes and took my wife to bed.

**Niklaus**

It has been two weeks since father had a go at me and surprise, surprise he was right about Tatia, every time I see Poppy and Kol together it makes my blood boil. Why should he always get what he wants and yet I do not? Where is the justice in that as tonight is the full moon, we are all meant to go down the caves to hide from the werewolf's but Henrick wants to see them transformed.

I am not sure if that is a good idea as I heard the wolfs can be somewhat aggressive but Henrick is the only one really talking to me right now.

Tatia has destroyed my father, Elijah and Kol stopped talking to me and well Finn is never around anyway, he is always following Mary around the village. His new love, a pretty blonde with blue eyes.

My sister refuse to speak to me due to the fact I chose Tatia over her once as they were once having an argument.

**Flashback**

"Why don't you just go back where you come from, you whore" shouted Rebekah in Tatia face, it was well known she hated her but this was a whole new level of hate.

"Rebekah I know you are upset but get over it" said Tatia as I grip hold of her hand, Rebekah shot daggers at me.

"You choosing her over your family once again, it is no wonder Kol won't talk to you and Elijah hates you. If you continue to do this, you will have no-one and then you will be fully alone brother" spat Rebekah as she pushed past us as I looked to Tatia, she looked very innocent almost as if the sun was purposely shining on her.

"I'm sorry Niklaus" said Tatia who kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you ready Nik" asked Henrick as I nodded, we sneaked out of the camp, it was after nine as we hid in the tree, we watched as the man transformed.

As I stared in the moon, I knew something bad would happen today.

The question is? What will happen?

**Reviews.**


End file.
